


Spotlight

by HumsHappily



Series: Follow the Script [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burlesque, Burlesquelock, Case Fic, M/M, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wears a corset, midnight blue with black boning. Matching garters and stockings lead to closed toe black pumps.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene One

 

 

**[Scene 1]**

[Scene: A dimly lit club, full audience anticipatory. Their gazes fix upon the empty stage, lit only by a single spotlight, blue, dust drifting through the air.]

 

Characters:

Greg Lestrade: detective inspector, lead detective at NSY Homicide division

John Watson: ex-army doctor, flatmate of Sherlock Holmes, anger issues, trust issues, and a penchant for justice.

Sherlock Holmes: Consulting detective, only one in the world. Self made, and will do anything to get his man. Which man, though, is a question only time will tell. 

 

——————

Greg: He’s quite good you know. Had lessons.

John: Really? He hadn’t said.

Greg: Never seen him do anything other than ballet though. There was a case.

John: Isn’t there always?

[both men take a sip of their drinks. The crowd around them hums with quiet conversation]

Greg: So he really thinks this is going to catch the killer?

John: Apparently, although how I don’t know. Said something about the fabric found with the body indicated the killer found him here.

Greg: At this club yeah. And of course, Sherlock just knew the owner of the club and was able to get us in.

 

[Flash to outside of club, large lit sign, Burlesque]

[Return to John and Greg]

 

John: Oh, I think it’s starting.

[House lights dim once, twice and the stage lights are extinguished]

[Faint sounds of scuffling from the stage]

 

Greg (whispers): Did he mention what he was doing?

John (whispers): No

 

[Stage lights up along the sides. Dancers are there, dressed in corsets, fishnets, black heels. They are lined up along the side of the stage, alternating with the lights. Music begins to play. _Tough Lover by Christina Aguilera: Soundtrack of Burlesque_. Dancers proceed to perform and are then cheered off the stage at the end. Hall grows quiet again as the entire club is plunged into darkness]

 

Greg: Should we be worried?

[A single stage light comes on, illuminating a single chair set in the center of the stage before flickering out again. ]

John: I think it’s part of the show.

Greg: Really?

[Spotlight on, blue light, illuminating a single dancer on stage]

 

[Tall and lanky, the dancer is leaning up against the back of the chair, one leg bent and heel resting on the seat. Short curly dark hair is hidden by a wide brimmed hat. He wears a long, red silk robe. Music starts in the background, strains drifting slowly. The song is: _Why Don't You Do Right? - Amy Irving._ The dancer raises his head, one hand sweeping his hat off.]

 

Greg (disbelieving): That’s not…..

John: It is…..

[The dancer is revealed to be Sherlock Holmes. Zoom in to his face, eye outlined with dark eyeliner, lids smoke grey, lips red as blood and glistening as he drags his tongue over them slowly, lips parted.]

Sherlock (singing):

_You had plenty of money 1922._

_You let other women make a fool of you._

_Why don't you do right,_

_like some other men do?_

 

[Sherlock removes his foot from the chair and begins to walk around it, trailing his fingers along the wooden length]

 

_Get out of here,_

_get me some money too._

 

[Sherlock turns away from the audience, untying his robe and dropping it. The red silk pools on the floor. He wears a corset, midnight blue with black boning. Matching garters and stockings lead to closed toe black pumps. ]

Greg: Jesus….

John:……

 

_You're sitting down and wondering,_

_What it's all about?_

_If you ain't got no money,_

_They will put you out._

Greg: He can't be serious..

_Why don't you do right?_

_Like some other men do._

[Sherlock begins to slink around stage, his movements sultry and seductive.  He comes to the edge of the stage, pausing before descending the stairs. He walks over to the nearest table, grabbing ahold of the tie of the gentleman sitting there, letting it run through his fingers as he moves away. ]

 

_Get out of here and_

_get me some money too_

[He sidles around the room, trailing fingers across cheeks and ruffling hair as he passes each table. The song continues as he moves. ]

 

_If you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

 

[Sherlock’s eyes roam around the room before falling to the table John and Greg are sitting at. He cocks an eyebrow, stalking over to them.]

 

_I fell for your jivin' and I took you in_

_Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin_

 

[Sherlock is now at the table, and has stolen John’s drink, raising it to his lips. He sips, then licks his lips slowly, capturing a single loose amber droplet from the corner of his mouth. He slides onto the table, crossing his legs at the knee. ]

_Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

_Get out of here and get me some money too_

 

[Sherlock slides across the table, to perch on John’s lap, fondling his tie. John and Greg are both frozen in place.]

_Why don't you do right, like some other men do?_

_Like some other men do…_

 

[The music trails off with a flourish, and the spotlight that has been following Sherlock around, flickers off. John stiffens as warm breath trails past his ear.]

 

Sherlock: Did you know I used to be a dancer?

John: No…

Sherlock: Some people say it’s all about the movement…I like to think it’s more about….chemistry.

 

[Sherlock slides off John’s lap. When the house lights come on, Sherlock has vanished and the stage is clear. ]

 

John: Did that really just happen?

Greg: I think it did…

 

  
  
**[End Scene]**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	2. Playlist Accompaniment to Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for Spotlight, all scenes.

[Burlesque!Lock](http://8tracks.com/humshappily/burlesque-lock?utm_medium=trax_embed) from [HumsHappily](http://8tracks.com/humshappily?utm_medium=trax_embed) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=trax_embed).

Alternate Link here: https://8tracks.com/humshappily/burlesque-lock

**Author's Note:**

> There is a playlist for this fic. See Chapter 2!  
> This is the first part of an ongoing series entitled Burlesque. Each part is numbered with the scene number it belongs to, however the scenes may not necessarily follow the order in which events ought happen in real life. I suggest you read the series in order, otherwise, references may be made that spoil later events.  
> However, if you find the formatting tedious, be aware that it will persist through to the end. 
> 
> And as always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to everyone who read this over and pushed me through!


End file.
